One day, one room
by Tipititralala
Summary: Scène alternative de "One day, one room" (3x12). lle l'avait regardé quitter la salle de repos des médecins, la laissant seule avec Wilson. Elle devait le reconnaître, elle l'avait rarement vu s'investir autant avec un patient qui ne représente pas en soi une énigme médicale saugrenue à élucider. Qu'avait vu Ève en lui pour ne désirer parler à personne d'autre qu'à House ?


_Hey hey hey ! Bon, soyons clair, je pense qu'il n'y a aucunement besoin que je vous dévoile l'identité des deux harceleuses qui désiraient à tout prix une update. Ce n'est plus un secret pour personne, il s'agit bien évidemment de mes deux esclaves. A croire qu'elles continueront à me pomper mes fictions jusqu'à la moelle, jusqu'à m'épuiser totalement ! Non mais vraiment, c'est pas gentil de maltraiter des auteur(e)s aussi parfait(e)s que moi. Car, qu'on se l'avoue tous, je suis la meilleure ! (- C'était la minute "Mandie prend la grosse tête", maintenant on va la lui percer avec une aiguille).  
Bon. Encore un OS. Un de plus parmi la liste de ceux déjà publiés. Mais cette fois-ci, on change un peu de registres. Et oui, j'ai décidé de me mettre aux scènes alternatives. Ne cherchez pas à savoir pourquoi, je ne sais pas vraiment d'où m'est venu cette idée subite. Quoi qu'il en soit, l'idée m'est venue, et sitôt il a fallu que je l'écrive. Et du coup, je pense en écrire d'autres (j'ai déjà deux idées possibles). Bref, ne spoilons pas sur le futur, intéressons-nous au présent. Comme vous l'aurez (peut-être) remarqué, il s'agit d'une scène alternative au 3x12, "**One day, one room**". Souvenez-vous, House se voit confier une jeune femme victime de viol, Ève, qui ne veut parler à personne qu'à lui, avec laquelle il va chercher des explications à sa façon de se comporter. En revoyant cet épisode, je me suis attardée sur sa fin, et j'y ai mûrement (enfin... Sérieusement, pas si mûrement que ça, l'idée s'est presque aussitôt imposée dans mon encéphale) réfléchi, et je me suis dis que l'on aurait pu avoir une fin autre que celle s'arrêtant à la salle de repos des médecins.  
Pour ce qui en suit... Pas besoin de raconter davantage, vous lirez par vous-même. Vous n'avez pas forcément besoin de vous refaire l'épisode pour lire/comprendre cet OS, mais bien évidemment, si vous le souhaitez, ce n'est sûrement pas moi qui vous en empêcherais._

_Sur ce, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps (c'est déjà bien assez je pense), et je vous retrouve bientôt, comme toujours.  
See ye people !_

* * *

_**One day, one room.**_

Elle l'avait regardé quitter la salle de repos des médecins, la laissant seule avec Wilson. Elle devait le reconnaître, elle l'avait rarement vu s'investir autant avec un patient qui ne représente pas en soi une énigme médicale saugrenue à élucider. Qu'avait vu Ève en lui pour ne désirer parler à personne d'autre qu'à House ? Elle en était conscience, quelque chose lui échappait.

Après avoir esquissé un simple sourire en direction de son oncologue, elle quitta elle aussi la pièce, et regagna son bureau où elle se saisit de son sac, de sa veste et de ses clés de voiture. Elle descendit ensuite au parking, et monta dans sa voiture avant d'en allumer le contact. Sa main glissa un instant dans ses boucles ébènes, afin de les replacer correctement, et elle se lança dans les rues de Princeton. Certes, elle n'avait aucune idée d'où il avait bien pu se rendre, mais elle se laissa guider par un pressentiment, espérant tomber sur lui.

Une fois arrivée devant l'un des parcs de la ville, elle gara sa Lexus et respira un bon coup avant d'en sortir. Si son impression était la bonne, il devrait se trouver sur les tables de pique-nique, près du lac. Elle s'y rendit d'un pas assuré, mais à mesure qu'elle approchait du lieu, son estomac se nouait un peu plus. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir lui dire une fois auprès de lui, s'il s'avérait qu'il s'y trouvait bien ? Bon sang quelle idiote elle avait été en venant jusqu'ici... Mais à présent, faire demi-tour aurait été plus stupide encore, et elle ressentait le besoin intense de jeter un œil sur lui. De s'assurer qu'il allait bien, que cet état pensif qu'il affichait lorsqu'il avait quitté l'hôpital ne laissait pas présager de mauvaises choses.

Lorsqu'enfin elle l'aperçut au loin, sa prise sur les lanières de son sac à main se resserra. Et si, comme à son habitude, il rejetait sa présence ? Et s'il l'envoyait balader sans même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de prononcer un seul mot ? Elle souffla un bon coup, espérant y trouver le courage nécessaire. De toute façon, on dit bien que « qui ne tente rien, n'a rien », non ?

Il ne la remarqua pas même arrivé, trop occupé dans sa contemplation du lac s'étendant devant lui. Il avait allongé ses jambes sur la table en pierre, et laissait le vent caresser son visage, le silence chatouiller ses oreilles. Il sursauta presque lorsque la main de sa patronne se posa sur son épaule, et instinctivement il se délecta, lui offrant une place à ses côtés.

Elle ne se fit guère prier plus longtemps, et s'installa sur la surface fraîche, croisant les bras et observant l'eau frémir à chaque clapotis. Elle n'osait pas réellement le regarder, comme effrayée de le sortir de son observation, et attendant qu'il prononce le premier mot.

**- La plupart du temps, quand je viens ici**, déclara-t-il,** c'est justement pour vous échapper. Mais à ce que je vois, c'est loupé !**

Amusée, elle roula des yeux et reporta son attention sur lui, s'autorisant enfin à regarder ce visage qu'elle trouvait tellement sexy. Ces traits masculins qui la faisaient craquer – bien qu'elle ne veuille jamais le reconnaître -, cette barbe rugueuse contre laquelle elle avait envie de frotter sa douce joue.

**- Quel dommage**, se moqua-t-elle. **Vous allez être contraint de vous trouver un autre havre de paix.**

Il tourna enfin la tête vers elle et grimaça, avant de sortir un tube de sa poche. Il l'ouvrit en un '_PLOC_' significatif, et goba deux comprimés. Elle voulut lui faire une remarque à ce propos, mais préféra s'abstenir.

**- Merci pour avoir protégé mes arrières avec Tritter**, ajouta-t-il avant qu'elle n'incline la tête telle une référence.  
**- Vous me devez toujours une faveur**, assura-t-elle, un sourire coquin sur les lèvres.  
**- Hey, je me suis occupée de la patiente qui a subi un viol, ma dette est payé ! **Se défendit-il rapidement, sa canne tournant alors entre ses doigts.  
**- C'est moi qui décide si cela est suffisant ou non**, indiqua la Doyenne en replaçant une boucle derrière son oreille. **Et puisque je pensais réellement que vous subiriez pleinement la désintox, vous devez encore rattraper ce coup-ci. D'autant plus que je me demande toujours pourquoi Ève n'a voulu s'ouvrir qu'à vous, et vous seul.**

Il afficha une moue boudeuse, usant de ses charmes pour la faire culpabiliser. Depuis toutes ces années, il la connaissait mieux que personne, tôt ou tard elle finirait par céder, elle le faisait toujours. Il suffisait simplement de trouver la bonne 'fréquence'.

**- Je vous assure que ce sont des pastilles de menthe ! **Se défendit-il comme un enfant que l'on aurait pris la main dans le sac en train de voler un paquet de bonbons dans une épicerie.

Elle tendit la main, attrapa la boîte de comprimés et soupira. Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il n'aurait pas cessé la prise de Codéine aussi facilement, mais une part d'elle demeurait déçue. Car une fois de plus, elle s'était parjurée pour le protéger, et il ne semblait faire aucun effort en contrepartie.

**- Des pastilles de menthe, mais bien sûr**, répéta-t-elle en faisant glisser le tube dans sa poche, sous le regard surpris de son Diagnosticien.  
**- Rendez-moi ça ! **Gémit-il en tendant la main dans sa direction.

Elle secoua vivement la tête, sa main couvrant les comprimés. Il se pencha alors, enroula un bras autour d'elle, et la bloqua contre son torse pendant que, de sa main libre, il essayait de repousser les doigts de la jeune femme qui l'empêchaient de se saisir de son précieux flacon. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, elle pouvait sentir son parfum viril lui chatouiller les narines. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il s'approche autant ? Elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, tout son être luttant pour ne pas lui sauter au cou. Ce souffle chaud sur sa nuque lui faisait perdre pied, et cette main masculine la maintenant contre son buste musclé lui faisait tourner la tête.

Il ne se rendit compte de son erreur qu'une fois celle-ci faite. A la serrer contre lui de la sorte, même si son but principal était de récupérer ses médicaments, cela paraissait être tout autre chose. Et, lorsque son regard océan croisa l'horizon bleu-gris qui se tenait devant lui, il en oublia sa motivation première, et ses yeux furent irrésistiblement attirés par les lèvres pulpeuses. Ses deux bouts de chaire semblaient n'attendre que lui, le réclamer corps et âme. C'en était trop pour lui, cela devenait de la torture que d'essayer de faire taire ce que son cerveau lui répondait.

Sans plus attendre, il scella sa bouche à celle de sa patronne. Instinctivement, elle enroula ses bras autour du cou de son employé, entrouvrant les lèvres pour permettre à sa langue de rejoindre sa jumelle. Le baiser devait très vite plus enflammé, un réel ballet s'étant instauré entre eux. Il avait fini par placer ses mains sous la veste, dans le bas des reins de la Doyenne, caressant son échine à travers le haut qu'elle portait.

Malheureusement, ils vinrent à manquer de souffle, et furent forcés de se séparer. Elle se passa la langue sur les lèvres, se délectant encore du goût qu'il avait. Bon sang que c'était bon, cela faisait si longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas embrassé de la sorte, et aussi bien !

**- Je demeure sur mon idée, ce n'est pas de la menthe**, fit-elle en souriant, espérant détendre l'atmosphère de la sorte.  
**- Les préliminaires verbaux ont été trop longs**, déclara-t-il, leurs visages toujours séparés par tout juste quelques centimètres. **Et vous ne m'avez pas prévenu qu'on s'embrasserait, j'ai été pris de court !**

Elle éclata franchement de rire, sa poitrine se soulevant à un rythme harmonieux. Réflexion faite, il pourrait l'admirer des heures durant, sans se lasser. Elle sortait du lot, n'avait rien à voir avec aucune femme de sa connaissance. Elle avait cette beauté parfaite en toutes occasions, même dans les pires moments. Même en larmes, elle surpassait toutes les autres à ses yeux. Elle avait cette façon de commander ses employés, sans pour autant passer pour une sorcière avide de chaire fraîche. Non, elle se faisait respecter autant qu'un homme le serait en occupant son poste, mais avec la grâce et la sagesse d'une femme.

**- Peut-être, mais vous me devez dix dollars supplémentaires**, poursuivit-elle.

Il haussa un sourcil, comme plongé dans une intense réflexion à ce propos. Elle gloussa en le voyant faire, amusée par son comportement. Cet homme ne cesserait jamais de rendre son quotidien plus gai, moins ennuyant, il n'y avait aucun doute à ce sujet.

**- Parce que... ? **Fit-il en plaçant sa bouche en 'cul-de-poule'.  
**- Vous m'avez touché**, nota-t-elle. **Or, pour notre pari, il convenait de ne pas toucher les autres.**

Il leva les yeux au ciel, et souffla un coup. Bon sang s'il avait pensé à ça ! Elle rentrait pleinement dans son jeu, il adorait ça. Et il fallait le reconnaître, mais bien peu de femmes étaient aussi douées que ne l'était Cuddy pour ce genre de chose. Elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux, ni peur du challenge, et cela n'était pas pour déplaire à son employé. Il n'en connaissait que très peu des aussi combattantes qu'elle !

**- Ça ne comptait pas**, assura-t-il de son ton le plus sérieux possible. **Je ne suis pas en train de réaliser une consultation, et vous n'êtes pas une patiente.  
- Il me semble que nous n'avions pas spécifié les conditions**, rétorqua-t-elle en l'observant, un large sourire aux lèvres et mordillant d'une manière des plus sexys qu'il soit le bout de sa langue. **Vous me devez dix dollars de plus, c'est tout !**

Il fouilla sa poche de veste et en sortit son porte-monnaie, d'où il dégagea une liasse de billets. Il en retira quelques-uns puis tendit le reste à Cuddy, qui s'empressa de les saisir, toute fière qu'elle était. Elle les comptait à deux reprises, et tourna à nouveau la tête vers lui.

**- J'ai effectué quatre consultations**, affirma-t-il. **Et je n'ai touché que deux patients.**  
**- Mais vous avez presque insulté les deux autres. Qui plus est, vous avez mis votre dernier repas à la cafétéria à mon nom, je ne vous dois donc pas d'argent. Et il y a quarante dollars**, annonça-t-elle. **Vous ne m'en devez que trente.**

Il nia alors, rapprochant une fois de plus son visage du sien. Elle essaya de sonder son regard, cherchant une réponse à ce qui se tramait dans l'encéphale de l'homme. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, sa bouche se retrouva scellée aux lèvres du médecin, et sa langue en quémandait l'entrée. Mais cette fois, les choses devinrent rapidement plus passionnées, et elle se retrouva allongée sur la table de pierre, l'infirme au dessus d'elle. Les mains de ce dernier parcourait son corps avec délicatesse, avant de se poster de part et d'autre de son visage angélique, approfondissant plus encore leur étreinte. Elle se pressa contre lui, toutes ses résistances à présent inhibées. Elle ne pensait même plus à la possibilité qu'on puisse les surprendre, qu'un membre de l'hôpital les voit ainsi, non tout n'était que lointain soucis pour elle.

Avec elle, il faisait preuve d'une immense tendresse qui ne lui était plus habituelle depuis des lustres. Il n'avait pas simplement envie de satisfaire un besoin primaire régi par notre instinct de survie, il avait avant tout envie de lui faire plaisir. De la faire primer avant lui. Alors, lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il s'accrocha à l'intensité des billes bleues-grises qui le fixaient, espérant y trouver une preuve qu'il ne venait pas de se comporter comme le dernier des idiots, et qu'elle avait compris où il avait voulu en venir.

**- Alors comme ça, vous estimez mes baisers à seulement dix dollars ? **Ironisa-t-elle à moitié étendue sur la table de pique-nique, en appui sur ses avant-bras, et ses boucles ébènes retombant en cascade dans son dos.  
**- C'est toujours mieux que rien, non ? **Plaisanta-t-il en retour, tout en la fixant d'un regard malicieux.  
**- Tout de même, j'avais dans l'espoir d'être estimée à davantage que cette ridicule somme !**

Sans plus attendre, il se saisit de sa canne, et descendit de son perchoir, avant de tendre sa main à la Doyenne. Elle s'en saisit et ses pieds touchèrent à nouveau le sol, tandis qu'elle déplissait sa jupe tailleur.

**- Oh mais vous valez davantage ! **Promit-il. **Mais si j'avais glissé la réelle somme dans votre soutien-gorge pigeonnant, on aurait pu vous prendre pour une call-girl.**

Elle lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'éviter, mais il put rattraper son bras avant qu'elle ne riposte une deuxième fois. Bien sûr, cela représentait à nouveau un jeu pour eux et non une vraie dispute, mais ils aimaient sincèrement leurs échanges verbaux et gestuels. Elle lui tira la langue telle une adolescente et il fit mine de ne pas y prêter attention, maintenant toujours son bras.

Sans même qu'ils ne le réalisent, ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le parking, là où se trouvait la moto du Diagnosticien et la Lexus de la jeune femme. Ils échangèrent un regard, l'un comme l'autre ne sachant que faire. Et enfin, il fit le premier pas, bloquant la Demoiselle entre la carrosserie de la voiture et lui, l'embrassant pour la troisième fois. Elle ne put retenir un large sourire et déverrouilla le véhicule, dont elle ouvrit la portière côté conducteur sans lâcher son employé.

**- Chez moi ? **Proposa-t-elle en jetant son sac à main à l'intérieur.  
**- Chez vous**, répéta-t-il en attrapant les clés de son deux-roues.

Ils réalisèrent le trajet jusqu'à la villa séparément, mais tous deux avec une certaine tendance à appuyer sur l'accélérateur. Ce petit avant-goût au parc, devant le lac, les avait mis en appétit, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour décrire cela.

Au volant de sa Honda, il fila à travers les voitures, impatient d'arriver sur place. Il s'arrêta dans l'allée de sa Boss, gara son engin là où il ne gênerait pas, et s'assit sur la marche du perron en attendant qu'elle arrive à son tour. Sa canne tournait entre ses doigts, et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il allait avoir Lisa Cuddy rien que pour lui, comme vingt ans auparavant. Il trépignait d'impatience, contenant à peine son excitation.

Elle fit son apparition une dizaine de minutes plus tard, et coupa le contact avant de se précipiter à l'extérieur. Elle passa devant lui en tendant la main pour le faire se relever, et ouvrit la serrure avant de pousser la porte de sa villa. Elle le fit alors entrer le premier et ferma derrière lui, se débarrassant de son sac et de sa veste sur le porte-manteau. Il s'exécuta lui aussi et, sans plus attendre, plaqua la jeune femme contre le mur, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Elle répondit activement à ce contact, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou.

Tant bien que mal et non sans se cogner contre les murs et meubles présents sur leur chemin, ils menèrent une lutte acharnée contre leurs vêtements dont il se débarrassaient sur la route menant à la chambre de la Doyenne.

Il la fit retomber sur le matelas, et se plaça au dessus d'elle, un large sourire fendant son visage. Elle enfonça sa tête dans un oreiller, enroulant ses jambes autour du médecin après qu'il l'ait débarrassé du string qu'elle avait conservé jusque là. Le boxer de ce dernier fut rapidement lui aussi superflu, et ses mains glissèrent le long du corps de la déesse se trouvant devant lui. Elle ferma les yeux et nicha sa tête au creux du cou de son amant, sa respiration s'accélérant. Il referma davantage ses bras autour d'elle, bassin contre son bassin. Elle frotta son pelvis contre lui, tout simplement radieuse.

Leurs corps s'enflammaient chaque seconde un peu plus, leurs cœurs avaient adoptés un rythme effréné. Elle gémit en sentant son membre pulser contre sa cuisse, et fit descendre ses mains vers le bout de chaire, ses doigts glissant sur son gland gonflé de sang. Il mordilla l'épaule de sa partenaire, retenant un grognement de plaisir. Bon sang, elle le touchait à peine, que déjà il lui semblait qu'il s'enflammait de la tête aux pieds. Cette femme le rendait totalement fou en un seul contact, il n'en doutait plus un seul instant. Alors, ne pouvant plus attendre et, après s'être assuré qu'elle était prête en glissant deux doigts au niveau de son intimité, il plaça son phallus devant son entrée.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, désireuse de pouvoir admirer son visage lorsqu'il prendrait pleinement possession d'elle. Il fit de même, ancrant son regard au sien. Et, d'un mouvement commun, ils ne firent plus qu'un. D'abord, pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à sa présence, il ne bougea pas, ne s'enfonça pas davantage non plus. Elle demeurait simplement blottie dans ses bras, le souffle court, mais heureuse. Et, après quelques instants, il entama une série de va-et-viens, imposant une cadence lente pour démarrer. Elle le suivait sans qu'il n'ait rien besoin de dire, leurs êtres s'alliant à la perfection. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour décrire leurs actes, ou pour exprimer des envies, ils avaient leur manière de communiquer, propre à eux. Elle s'accrochait au dos du praticien, y enfonçant sans le vouloir ses ongles manucurés. Il étouffa un râle au beau milieu de ses boucles ébènes, tout en accélérant le rythme de ses mouvements.

Malgré toutes les années écoulées depuis leur première et dernière fois ensemble, il leur semblait encore qu'il s'agissait d'hier. C'était comme si jamais ils n'avaient oublié les zones sensibles et érogènes de l'autre, et comment tirer le meilleur parti de l'acte sexuel. Il savait où buter pour l'envoyer au septième ciel, elle savait comment bouger ou contracter ses muscles pour qu'il prenne autant son pied qu'elle. Ils étaient en parfaite symbiose comme ils ne l'avaient pas été depuis fort longtemps, comme ils ne l'avaient jamais été avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'eux. C'était comme si, tout simplement, ils étaient les seuls à être capable de créer une telle alchimie, qu'ils étaient faits pour se trouver au même niveau d'excellence et perfection sur le plan sexuel. Bien sûr, ils n'allaient pas s'en plaindre, mais tout de même, profiter d'un tel plaisir tout juste deux fois dans sa vie, ce n'était pas beaucoup...

Il cogna le point G de la jeune femme, et celle-ci hurla dans ses bras, ses parois internes se refermant fortement autour de lui. Il se retenait autant qu'il le pouvait, s'interdisant de jouir avant elle. D'ordinaire, il ne le faisait jamais avec les femmes qui passaient dans son lit, mais avec elle c'était différent. Elle n'était pas l'une de ces call-girls qu'il payait simplement pour se soulager non, elle était telle une fleur rare, une pierre précieuse. Alors même si l'envie était plus que là, il n'était pas question qu'il joue encore une fois les égoïstes. Elle primait, un point c'est tout.

Et enfin, après un nouveau coup de butoir bien calculé, elle gémit comme jamais dans ses bras, en proie à un violence orgasme qui la priva de sa raison ou de même de sa respiration pendant quelques secondes. Malheureusement pour lui, House se rendit compte d'un détail qui, jusque là, lui avait échappé : ils ne s'étaient aucunement protégés...

Sentant la résistance de son amant et la torture qu'il s'infligeait, elle rouvrit les yeux et scella ses lèvres aux siennes, caressant l'échine de l'homme avant d'approcher sa bouche de son oreille, se voulant à la fois féline et tendre, féminine et sûre d'elle.

**- House, arrêtez de vous faire du mal pour ça, on ne risque rien... **Assura-t-elle en un murmure sensuel. **Alors cessez un peu de vous retenir, et laissez-vous aller, c'est moi qui vous le demande.**

Il sourit contre sa peau et se mouva encore un peu en elle, avant de finalement se déverser longuement en elle. Elle l'embrassa passionnément en sentant son sperme chaud couler à l'intérieur de son vagin, encore victime des spasmes de plaisir qui l'agitaient depuis plusieurs bonnes minutes. Et enfin, à bout de souffle, ils séparèrent leurs corps, se laissant retomber l'un à côté de l'autre sur le matelas. Il s'assit et durant un instant, elle craignit qu'il ne disparaisse rapidement, mais à son plus grand soulagement, il ne fit qu'attraper le drap, le rabattant sur leur nudité.

Il enroula un bras autour d'elle, prétextant simplement son geste à l'origine d'une pandiculation, et elle vint se blottir contre son torse, sa main glissant sur la peau du Diagnosticien. Il ferma les yeux, se délectant du délicieux parfum qu'elle dégageait. Il respira un bon coup, ses doigts retraçant les contours du coude la jeune femme, lorsqu'enfin il se décida à ouvrir la bouche.

**- Si la patiente m'a parlé, c'est parce qu'elle a senti que j'étais aussi détruit qu'elle**, avoua-t-il, attirant aussitôt l'attention de Cuddy.

Elle releva la tête vers lui, essayant de comprendre. Et, tel une illumination, tout s'éclaircit dans son encéphale.

**- La patiente... Ève ? **Demanda-t-elle, une mèche collée à sa joue.  
**- Yep**, rétorqua-t-il en replaçant la boucle brune derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme. **Elle s'est ouverte à moi parce qu'elle a senti que j'avais souffert par le passé.  
- A cause de votre jambe ? **S'étonna-t-elle.  
**- A cause de mon enfance, plus exactement**, souligna-t-il.

Devant le regard teinté d'incompréhension de sa patronne, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et enfonça un peu plus sa tête dans l'oreiller qu'il occupait.

**- Mon père me battait**, poursuivit-il avant d'être coupé par un 'Oh' de stupeur venant de Cuddy. **Relativement souvent, avec au choix, ceintures, martinets, … Il m'a brisé deux fois une jambe, quatre fois un bras. Sans parler des bleus constants que j'avais partout sur le corps, mais toujours à des endroits où mes vêtements les dissimulaient.**

Cuddy n'en revenait pas : certes, elle avait toujours su que John House était un homme dur avec son fils, mais de là à le battre, la différence était énorme ! Comment avait-elle pu ignorer une telle chose en le connaissant depuis une bonne vingtaine d'années, alors qu'en moins d'une journée, une jeune femme était parvenue à percer les méandres du passé du Diagnosticien ?

**- Quel enfoiré... **Cracha-t-elle avant de placer sa main devant sa bouche.  
**- Vous pouvez le dire**, déclara-t-il en attrapant ses doigts et en déposant sa bouche contre la sienne, en tout impunité.

Elle lui rendit son baiser, tendrement. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ils ne pensaient plus à toutes les limites que leur imposait leur statut employé/employeur, ou aux ragots qui pourraient courir à travers l'établissement hospitalier. Non, pour une fois, ils s'oubliaient totalement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ne se souciant plus de rien d'autre. Et autant dire qu'ils y voyaient là un profond soulagement !

**- House... Pourquoi me l'avoir dit... Seulement maintenant ? **Osa-t-elle l'interroger lorsqu'il reposa sa tête à quelques centimètres de la sienne en jouant avec ses doigts fins.  
**- Je sais pas... **Reconnut-il. **Vous vous étiez confiée à moi au sujet de votre désir d'enfants, j'étais le seul dans la confidence et auquel vous ayez demandé de l'aide, alors j'ai trouvé que là, après notre partie de jambes en l'air digne des meilleures, nous étions assez proches pour que je vous avoue ça...**

Elle fut touchée par ses propos, et se pencha pour unir à nouveau leurs lèvres. Il enroula totalement ses bras autour d'elle, la pressant contre lui. Evidemment, elle n'allait aucunement s'en plaindre car, elle devait l'avouer, mais elle appréciait réellement qu'il la conserve de la sorte contre son torse. Elle se sentait pleinement femme, à un tel point que jamais aucun homme ne l'avait fait se sentir. Elle était si bien avec lui, qu'elle donnerait tout pour que jamais cet instant ne s'achève.

**- Alors... Merci**, souffla-t-elle en affichant un adorable et large sourire, sa main caressant la joue de son médecin. **Pour tout. Vous n'avez plus de dettes envers moi.**

Il plissa un peu le nez, comme s'il n'était pas tout à fait ravi d'apprendre cela. Après tout, avoir une dette envers elle lui pouvait lui permettre de demeurer après d'elle sans soucis, d'avoir une raison valable de tourner autour d'elle . Mais à présent, son excuse volait en éclats, et il craignait qu'un tel événement ne se reproduise jamais plus. Alors que, pour la première fois dans sa vie, il avait envie de plus qu'un coup d'un soir. Non, il ne voulait pas simplement ajouter Lisa Cuddy à son palmarès de chasse. Non, il voulait bien plus que cela...

Être coincé dans une pièce avec quelqu'un définit ce moment. C'est ça, la vie : une série de pièces, et les gens avec qui on s'y retrouve participent à la définition de nos vies. Lorsque la journée s'achève, on sort de la pièce. C'était la principale chose qu'Ève lui avait appris ce jour-là, et une notion qu'il commençait à mieux comprendre. Cuddy avait toujours été, d'une certaine manière, dans la même 'salle' que lui. Elle avait toujours fait partie de son existence, de près ou de loin. Et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il commençait à comprendre, c'était bien le fait qu'à présent, il n'avait plus envie que Lisa quitte cette pièce métaphorique.

**- Je vous en dois toujours une**, finit-il par reconnaître, sa main chatouillant distraitement la hanche de sa partenaire. **Une désintox...**

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'illuminèrent plus encore, et elle ne put se retenir de sceller ses lèvres aux siennes, s'y accrochant désespérément. Il sourit contre sa bouche, satisfait de sa réaction. Qui plus est, elle était si adorable lorsqu'elle se comportait de la sorte !

**- Alors comptez sur votre Docteur pour veiller sur vous si vous le voulez bien... **Souffla-t-elle à son oreille alors qu'elle se replaçait à califourchon sur lui.  
**- Je crois qu'il va donc falloir réaliser une observation complète avant de commencer le processus**, fit-il en la regardant, ses iris étincelant de malice et désir.  
**- Je n'ai malheureusement pas mon stéthoscope avec moi, la consultation va devoir se réaliser au corps-à-corps**, nota-t-elle alors qu'une perle de sueur glissait le long de sa peau de satin et se perdait au creux de sa poitrine rebondie et parfaite.  
**- Cela me va parfaitement Docteur**, assura-t-il avant d'être coupé par un baiser.

Il l'avait sa réponse. Son doute était à présent totalement balayé, il était sûr de lui. La vie poursuivait son court, l'air de rien, mais la sienne allait prendre un tournant décisif. Il était fin prêt à apprendre à gérer sa douleur sans user de Vicodin, il s'en faisait la promesse. Car si cela lui permettait d'avoir Cuddy constamment près de lui, à veiller sur lui, il n'allait surement pas s'en plaindre.

Au fil des jours, nous passons de pièces en pièces, à subir une vie où l'on croise forcément d'autres personnes, dont le destin se trace de salle en salle. Et bien Cuddy et House avaient décidé que ces SAS, ils les franchiraient ensemble. Leurs vies avaient toujours été liées d'une manière ou d'une autre, et ils continueraient sur cette lancée. Mais plus intimement et reliés par bien davantage qu'une simple amitié : par un amour fusionnel...

_The End._


End file.
